1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to managing content using a remote user interface, and more particularly, to providing and using content using a remote user interface in a home network or Internet environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A remote user interface (RUI) is an interface provided to an RUI client by an RUI server in order to display an interface of a service performed by the RUI server on the RUI client instead of on the RUI server.
Since devices in a network have different purposes, each device is optimized to perform a specific service. In addition, an interface for performing a service specialized for each device is optimized according to each service. Thus, a user who uses a service provided by another device using a predetermined device in the network needs to use an interface suitable for the service. To do this, an RUI for remotely receiving a service using an interface of a device performing the service is used.
FIG. 1 is a related art method of providing a service using an RUI.
In FIG. 1, an RUI client 11 is a digital television (DTV), and an RUI server 12 is a digital versatile disc (DVD) player. FIG. 1 illustrates a case of using DVD content by controlling the DVD player using the DTV.
Referring to FIG. 1, in operation 110, the RUI client 11 discovers RUI servers, which can provide a service through the RUI. In a Universal Plug and Play (UPNP) network, the RUI servers are discovered using a Simple Service Discovery Protocol (SSDP).
In operation 120, the RUI client 11 selects the RUI server 12 which provides a service that a user desires to use from among the discovered RUI servers.
In operation 130, the selected RUI server 12 transmits an RUI of the service to the RUI client 11. That is, the DVD player transmits an RUI of services which can be provided, related to DVD content, e.g., services such as ‘play,’ ‘stop,’ and ‘subtitle display,’ to the DTV.
In operation 140, the user selects a predetermined service through the RUI client 11, and thereby, the RUI server 12 receives a control command from the RUI client 11. That is, if the user selects ‘play’ through the DTV, a command for instructing the DVD to play is transmitted to the DVD player.
The RUI server 12 performs the control command, such as ‘play’ or ‘stop,’ which has been received in operation 140, in operation 150 and then transmits the result of the execution of the control command to the RUI client 11 in operation 160. If the control command received in operation 140 is play of predetermined content, the RUI server 12 provides the content to the RUI client 11.
FIG. 1 illustrates a method for the RUI client 11 to use a service provided by the single RUI server 12 using an RUI provided by the RUI server 12. However, the RUI client 11 may use a service by receiving an RUI from each of a plurality of RUI servers.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram for describing a case where a service is used through an RUI client 23 to which an RUI is provided from a plurality of RUI servers 21 and 22, according to the prior art.
Referring to FIG. 2, the RUI client 23 uses a service by receiving an RUI from each of the plurality of RUI servers 21 and 22. For example, it is assumed that the content stored in a set-top box, which is one RUI server 21, is played or stored in a DTV, which is another RUI server 22.
The set-top box 21 provides a streaming service, and the DTV 22 provides services, such as ‘play’ and ‘store,’ which are related to the streaming service. The set-top box 21 provides a content list to a control device, which is the RUI client 23, using an RUI, and the DTV 22 provides a service, such as ‘play’ or ‘store,’ related to the streaming service to the control device 23 using an RUI.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the RUI is used to provide a service through peer-to-peer control between the RUI server 12 and the RUI client 11. Thus, in order to provide a service to the user by linking the plurality of RUI servers 21 and 22 illustrated in FIG. 2, a separate protocol or application for linking and controlling the plurality of RUI servers 21 and 22 must be realized in the control device 23.
Thus, if an RUI of a control device is not an RUI realized by a protocol or application for linking and controlling a plurality of RUI servers as a general web browser, a method of linking services provided by the plurality of RUI servers and providing the services to a user is required.